Ice Queen
by funngurl
Summary: Alexis is a cold girl. She's mean and has a heart of ice. No one really likes her because of it, one person who accepts her is Tie, her arranged fiance. She secretly likes Tie, but would never let him know. But what if Tie left?


Hey ppls!! It's Funngurl again!! Okay, this is my totally original story, and I'm hoping that, if it goes over well here, I can turn it into a published novel. The only way I'll do that though is if I get enough reviews saying that it's good or giving me constructive criticism, because if people actually read it, it might be a hit. But if I get nothing but flames, I probably won't publish it; cause I only write cause it's what I love to do, and I strive for the enjoyment of the readers! Does anyone even read this part? Lol, anyways, PLEASE tell me what you think, and don't flame it. Thank you all!!

-1-

An Ice Cold Girl

"Get out," she said, her voice hollow, and barley audible, but low and deadly. Her eyes were a dull aqua, as always and held no emotion. Her brown hair framed her face, and hung down to the center of her back. She sat on her bed, in the dark room. Meanwhile a boy stood in the doorway, not leaving as she had ordered. She hated it when people disobeyed her. She was always like this. She was Alexis Bandera and she was the definition of "Ice Queen". She was cold, and emotionless, and uncaring.

Alexis was a beautiful girl no doubt. She had beautiful straight brown hair, a small, slim figure, and had a cute face that was hidden by her emotionless expression. She was sixteen years old, and had the personality that drove people away instantly. Whenever someone tried to be friendly, she ignored him or her until they went away. Whenever she heard people whispering about her in the halls at school, all she needed to do was shoot them a death glare, and they would stop talking and walk away as quickly as possible. She held no love or compassion for anything, and her heart was in permafrost.

Her parents passed away in a car accident when she was only five, but had set up an arranged marriage with their friend's son, Tie Astina, the boy who was currently in the doorway of Alexis' room. Ever since then, she had lived with Tie and his family until she had turned sixteen, and he had turned eighteen. They moved out and were living on their own. They were trusted not to do anything "inappropriate" since Alexis closed off her heart, and showed no affection towards her fiancé. If he tried to show affection at all, she would hit him, or punish him in a way she saw fit.

Tie, however, was the complete opposite. He was kind and caring, yet strong and handsome. He had beautiful short black hair, and was slim, and muscular. He was every girl's dream. This made them hate Alexis more than they already did. One of his best qualities was that, despite the way she treated him, he was always nice and respectful to Alexis. Deep down, he knew she was a kind person. He just had to melt the ice covering her heart.

As a child he thought she was the devil. She always hurt him whenever he did something stupid or disobeyed her orders. As he grew older, he learned that there is SOME good in everyone. Even Alexis. He made it his mission to find it, and bring out the good in her. It was going to be tough though. One thing that he found quite sad was, he'd never seen her smile. He had in imagined it though, and he thought that it would be beautiful. A smile would enhance her features, making her more dazzling that she already was.

"I said get out," Alexis repeated, her tone unchanged, but her eyes narrowing, unleashing an intangible wind of what felt like freezing cold death. She was good at doing that. But despite the look, Tie stood his ground, a gentle smile on his face. He was used to these glares. They still affected him and scared him, but he was getting more used to them.

"Ally I-" he began but she cut him off.

"I told you never to call me that," she said, her death glare still directed at him, her tone deadly, dripping with venom.

"Sorry, Alexis, I just want to ask you a question," he said, still grinning like a fool. He knew he looked stupid, but he didn't mind, because he knew that it was one of the few ways he could stand in her death glare without squirming nervously.

She looked away, and Tie let out a quiet, almost inaudible sigh of relief. Lucky for him, she didn't catch it. "What?" she snapped with intensity behind her voice. He walked up to her and sat down next to her on the bed.

"I just want to know what you want me to make for dinner," he said, with a sheepish grin.

Her head snapped back in his direction, as she regained her glare and bore right into his eyes with it, as if eating away at his soul. She had a great deal of control over her emotions and expressions; she could be extremely scary when needed. "Is that it?" she asked, her dangerous tone remaining unchanged.

"Uh…yeah, that's it," said Tie, feeling her glare more than ever. She smacked him across the back of his head lighter than he thought she would surprisingly, but he still felt it nonetheless.

"You disturbed me with such a stupid question," she said emotionlessly, yet intensely. "Just make chicken, but make it right this time, that's simple enough, it doesn't take a gourmet chef, so it'd better be good," she said turning away coldly. "Now, get out. Go make dinner, and if you disobey me, you will be punished," said Alexis turning away from Tie. He nodded and left the room.

As soon as he got down the stairs, a gentle smile graced his lips. As crazy as it seems, he loved hearing her voice. Although it was always harsh and cruel, her voice sounded beautiful. Tie shook his head, and began to prepare the dinner.

She took one bite of the chicken he had made, and he sat there in suspense. She looked at him and said quietly, "It's edible" and continued eating. He smiled, and began eating himself. After she had finished eating, she stood up, and without a word, went back to her room, shutting the door behind her.

He began cleaning up, as he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door, only to see his best friend, Luke, standing there. "Yo! What's up dude?" he cried loudly as per usual.

"Hey Luke, just doing dishes," Tie said as he walked into the kitchen to finish the dishes. Luke usually came over every night, so his unannounced visit didn't surprise Tie at all.

"Dude, stop doin' those chores…seriously, it's women's work! You gotta live your own life dude," he said. He had told Tie that over and over, but he didn't listen.

"I don't mind helping Alexis out," Tie said cheerfully.

"Helping her out? Dude, you do not help her out. You do everything! Man if she did even one thing besides take up space, she'd be helping you out," Luke said, shaking his head.

"Hey, I told you not to talk about her like that," Tie said defensively.

"I'm only telling the truth dude!" Luke countered.

"I'd rather you not say anything," Tie said simply.

"Aww, c'mon man, don't be like that!" said Luke in a playful tone, a goofy grin on his face. Tie smirked, a small laugh escaping. Since he had finished the dishes, Luke and Tie went into the living room, and watched horror movies. They had always loved horror movies ever since they were small kids. As long as they kept the volume low enough so Alexis didn't hear it, they were safe.

Tie had known Luke ever since they were toddlers. Luke was scared of Alexis, like most others, but was also annoyed by the fact that she did nothing and made Tie do all the work. Luke was tall, skinny, and had short brown hair. He had muscles, but they weren't as obvious as Tie's. Nonetheless, he was very handsome.

"So, how's Annabelle?" Tie asked sipping at his soda.

"She's outta town for a few days," Luke explained, grabbing a handful of popcorn that Tie had supplied. "I miss her already," said Luke, with a pout, as he shoved the popcorn into his mouth.

"Oh yeah, I remember her mentioning that last week," said Tie with a smile.

Luke had a girlfriend named Annabelle, who was the only girl Alexis could tolerate. She still mainly ignored her, but considered her a friend. That didn't stop her from sending Annabelle a death glare if she was angry.

Annabelle was a gorgeous blonde, with a models figure, and beautiful crystal blue eyes that shone like diamonds. Her hair was wavy, soft, silky locks that hung just below her shoulders. She always wore a smile, and was one of the nicest girls one could meet. She was always nice with a positive attitude. She was confident in herself, and good at encouraging and comforting others in there time of need. Many people had a crush on her, but she was only in love with Luke, and was faithful and sweet towards him. He loved Annabelle with all his heart, and more.

Alexis walked down the stairs just as the movie was ending. She sat down on the sofa without a word and began reading a book.

"It's getting late dude, I'm going to go, but I'll see ya tomorrow all right?" he said trying to get away from Alexis.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," said Tie seeing his friend out. After Luke left he took a seat next to Alexis.

"Hey, did you finish the math homework today?" Tie asked her. She put her novel down.

"Yeah, it was easy, didn't you?" she asked emotionlessly.

"No, I don't get it," he said grinning sheepishly. Alexis let out a heavy sigh.

"You better go ask the teacher about it at lunch. If you don't, I won't allow Luke to visit for a month, or more. You better keep your grades up. If I see them dropping, I'm going to increase your studying time. You know you also need to keep fit. I'm not letting you slack off," she said simply.

"Yeah, I know," said Tie getting up. "I'm going to head to bed," he said with a lazy grin, walking out of the room leisurely.

"Whatever," said Alexis sarcastically, rolling her eyes at his announcement. She closed her book and disappeared into her own room without another word.

Tie smiled as he walked into his own room. He sat down on his average sized bed as thoughts rushed through his mind. He stared aimlessly at the dark blue walls of his room as he pondered his thoughts.

Most people wondered why he put up with Alexis, and didn't try to get out of the engagement. He didn't want to though. Whenever she got strict with him about his schoolwork or even his workouts, it was the only proof he had that she cared about his grades, and his health. If he started smoking, she would pound him ten feet into the ground. But she would beat him because she didn't want him getting any sicknesses or any fatal diseases like cancer in the future, where he would end up about ten feet underground anyway. You could say she sped up the process.

Tie also worried about Alexis, because at school, he was the dream of most high school girls. He hated himself for it. It obviously wasn't his fault, but nonetheless he felt guilty because Alexis was constantly tormented by his fan club for being so cold. It was true, she took him for granted, but it was fine with him because he knew she probably cared deep down…maybe.

The one thing that he actually admitted was that even though he respected, and cared for her, he was starting to get annoyed by her cruel behavior. She always treated him like he was nothing. He wanted her to respect and care for him the way he did for her, but She didn't seem to care for him in the least. He wanted her to desperately, but knew she probably never would. She thought he was weak, stupid, and a terrible cook, and even when he trained and got better; her view of him remained the same.

He could obviously tolerate her and he knew he wouldn't ever lose it and blow up at her. There were times he wanted to, but he couldn't. Not only because he valued his life enough to know she would kill him, but also because he was worried he might scare her deep down. He knew it sounded insane that Alexis could get scared. When he told Luke, he burst out laughing and saying, "Dude, that's hilarious! You're kidding me right? Alexis? The ICE QUEEN gets scared? That wouldn't happen in a million years! She doesn't get scared, she scares others!"

He usually would've agreed with Luke, but he knew deep down that he was all-wrong. It was because of an incident he'd had in the past.

He was only ten years old at the time, and he was so fed up with Alexis, that he had to vent his anger towards his father who listened. "I can't stand her dad! She's so mean to me! I mean she's polite to you and mom but what about me? Don't I deserve it?" he had cried, his father sat there and listened to all his complaints trying to give advice.

"You know, maybe she's venting her anger on you because she's still grieving her parents," her father suggested.

"Yeah right! Dad they've been dead for three years!! She never even cries! I don't think she cares, it gave her the chance to move in and ruin my life" he spat bitterly.

"Lower your voice, she might hear you!" his father whispered loudly.

"I don't care!" Tie mumbled loudly.

"You know, what you say about Alexis isn't fair, she may seem independent, but what if she needs someone? She could be hiding her feelings so she doesn't get hurt," his father suggested.

"Alexis? Feelings? Dad, she doesn't feel! She hates everything and everyone! She's an ICE QUEEN!" he cried very loudly.

Just then, he heard a small sniffle. Tie walked out of the kitchen, and saw Alexis standing just outside. She shot him a glare, and ran up to her room. Despite the intense glare, Tie could've sworn that he saw tears in her eyes.

"Dad…do you think she heard me?" asked Tie nervously, hanging his head in shame, his hair shadowing his eyes that were filled with regret and apology.

"Oh, I'm sure she heard you son, now you have to go and talk to her and make things right," his father said sternly.

"I know, I will," said Tie, sadness obvious in his voice. He didn't mean any of what he said, he was just angry. As he thought back on his cruel words he winced. He knew if someone said that about him, he'd probably break down, or run away and never come back. He had been so mean, and didn't care until now.

He knocked on the door. "DON'T COME IN!!" Alexis cried angrily her voice shook slightly but it was barley noticeable. Tie opened the door and entered anyways. Her face was dry, as she glared intensely at him. He averted her gaze, his eyes holding too much shame to meet hers. He stared at the ground as she glared, without the slightest falter.

"Alexis I…I'm so sorry about everything I said back there. I didn't mean any of it! I was just saying stupid stuff. Please forgive me," He begged shamefully.

"You don't need my forgiveness! I don't care what you think of me, I don't care what the world thinks of me! I don't need anyone!" She cried in a frustrated tone. This time Tie knew he saw tears on her eyes. She turned away coldly and subtly wiped her eyes, trying to hide any trace of sadness. Tie wasn't fooled.

Tie walked around Alexis, so he was in front of her again. She gave him the coldest glare she could muster. It tore at his soul, but he didn't budge. His face just held a look of apology and pain. Knowing he hurt her hurt him as well because the guilt ate away at him. He'd always had this guilty conscience but he didn't find it fair that his was so effective.

"Alexis, I'm sorry," said Tie, and pulled her into a hug. She gasped slightly, not expecting the warm embrace. She couldn't hold back anymore. Tears slid down her pale cheeks, as her body shook violently. She bit her lip as hard as she could to conceal the sobs that racked her body, and threatened to burst from her lips.

Tie was surprised that she actually began crying, but began rubbing her back soothingly the way his mom always had when he'd cry. "_She doesn't have a mother to comfort her,"_ Thought Tie sadly,_ "She has to suffer all alone."_ With that thought he continued to comfort Alexis as well as he could, and he kept whispering, "I'm sorry" to her, just loudly enough so that she'd hear him.

Alexis was trying to stop crying, and managed to keep herself from bawling like a child, but she couldn't stop the constant flow of tears that ran from her eyes. Even when she wiped them away, more followed. She let Tie hold her until she finally stopped her tears altogether. She was embarrassed about breaking down like that but for the first time she couldn't control her emotions and they spilled over against her own will.

Suddenly she pushed Tie away, he face was dry, but her cheeks had red streaks on them, the evidence of her tears, so Tie knew he wasn't dreaming, Alexis really did cry in his arms. "You will tell no one of this! No one needs to know! If you tell anyone I will hurt you!" She warned, as her eyes narrowed at him.

"I wouldn't dream of it," said Tie, a soft, considerate grin on his face. He felt somewhat closer to Alexis after that. He knew she had feelings and wasn't completely emotionless and cold. When he held her, her body felt warmer than ever, and he'd noticed that she was very…soft. Her pale skin was softer than it looked and it was nice.

Alexis had probably forgotten all about the whole incident but Tie would never forget that moment because it meant so much to him. He knew that she could feel and that was good enough for him. As long as he held his memories close everything would be fine.

Alexis sat in her room, the darkness inviting her, comforting her, engulfing her. She'd grown to like her own loneliness. When she was alone she could have her thoughts to herself and was in control. Even though she was almost always in control. She wasn't the type to cower away and let someone else protect her. She fought for herself, and she could manage on her own if needed. She never let anyone see any form of weakness. Anything she held close to her, she kept hidden from others. Tie was one of those things. She'd never let anyone know she could be hurt through him…not even him… he couldn't know, if he did, he wouldn't fear her as much.

She knew he saw her cry once. She knew that he thought she'd forgotten, but far from it, she remembered it, and always would. There were so many things that she felt, but she couldn't say. If only he knew…


End file.
